Mon Lion au Coeur de Dragon
by Meish Kaos
Summary: AU La guerre est terminée, mais les jours sombres ne font que commencer. Pris dans la tourmente, comment Kingsley Shacklebolt et Charlie Weasley s'en sortirontils ?


**Titre** : Mon Lion au Coeur de Dragon

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : M ! NC-17 ! XXX ! (_J'espère que l'avertissement est clair_)

**Pairing** : Charlie Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour les mettre en scène d'une façon qu'elle n'oserait jamais imaginer.

**Commentaires** : Écrit pour **Spookyronny**, qui aime King et ne s'en cache pas ;) Ainsi que pour sa comm' **Tous Pour King**, car elle le mérite !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mon Lion au Coeur de Dragon**

Il se tenait là, bien droit et fier, sous mes yeux ébahis.

J'ignorais ce qu'il faisait dans un tel endroit. Comment aurais-je pu connaître la misère dans laquelle l'avait plongée la nouvelle loi du ministère ? Mais j'aurais dû deviner. Oh oui, j'aurais dû savoir que la malédiction des Weasley retomberait sur sa tête, à lui aussi. Pauvre et trop de bouches à nourrir.

Ou du moins en partie : il ne semblait pas avoir les soucis d'un père de famille…

Mais que faisait-il ici, si près des repaires Mangemorts ? Peut-être avait-il été assigné à cet endroit précis ?

Non.

Je refusais de penser une telle horreur.

Son regard était vague, il semblait planer au-dessus de tout. Était-il drogué ? Cela ne m'aurais pas surpris. C'était la façon habituelle de régler les problèmes de désobéissance. Un pincement de cœur, toutefois, ne me laissait pas tranquille. J'aurais voulu qu'il me reconnaisse. J'aurais voulu revoir son sourire si lumineux qui me faisait fondre. J'aurais voulu reprendre possession de ses lèvres, revoir ses yeux s'illuminer de joie et de plaisir anticipé, comme autrefois. Mes mains se seraient alors baladées sur son corps, en auraient redécouvert la sublime géographie.

Mais de telles pensées appartenaient au passé.

Avant que la guerre ne prenne fin.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce jour sombre où les vaincus avaient capitulés. Comme tous les Aurors, j'avais été démis de mes fonctions dans l'heure qui avait suivi. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas été suffisamment stupide pour rester dans les parages. Je ne voulais pas finir assassiné. Je m'étais éclipsé, j'avais coupé les ponts avec tous pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle de mes proches. L'avenir m'avait donné raison.

Il m'arrivait pourtant de ressentir l'appel de la chair. Et ces jours-là, je me faufilais incognito dans un endroit comme celui-ci… Comment aurais-je pu imaginer le retrouver ainsi ?

Je le regardais. Il semblait ignorer ceux qui le fixaient. Mais mon entraînement de guerre me permettait de remarquer quelques détails qui passaient inaperçus aux autres. Le coin de ses lèvres était agité d'un très léger tic nerveux. Son visage était plus blanc que neige. Ses épaules étaient raidies de tension accumulée.

Il n'était pas drogué. Il était bien conscient.

Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je faillis me lever et l'agripper pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais je contins mes instincts. Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, quelle serait sa réaction s'il me voyait ? Me détesterait-il de l'avoir abandonné ?

Me reconnaîtrait-il seulement ?

Ce soir-là, je m'enfuis en oubliant totalement l'éveil de mes sens qui m'avait mené là.

Mais je ne pus me contenir : je revins le lendemain. Je voulais encore contempler son beau visage, ses traits fins et ses membres déliés, amaigris par les privations et le désespoir. Perversion de ma part ? Peut-être. De toute façon, il ne me restait plus que ça. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'avais plus de travail, plus d'amis. J'étais un fugitif. Et lui, dans toute la gloire de son corps tourmenté, il avait réussi à faire renaître en moi un peu d'espoir… et beaucoup de souvenirs.

Il m'attendait.

Visiblement, il s'était aperçu de ma présence la nuit précédente. Il se tenait devant la maison close, tremblant dans son pardessus trop léger pour la saison. Il me regardait avec ses yeux agrandis par la faim. Et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix m'aurait mené au ciel.

En l'occurrence, elle me dirigea tout droit en enfer. Il était si frêle ! Je percevais les larmes dans son cœur qui menaçaient de déborder et d'inonder le mien. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs, vécu trop de souffrances… J'aurais tant voulu le protéger ! Comment aurais-je pu résister à ses mots fragiles qui semblaient vouloir s'envoler dans la bourrasque hivernale ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, je l'ai pris par la main et emmené avec moi. Au mépris des nouvelles lois, au mépris des dangers que cela nous ferait courir à tous les deux. Il était trop vulnérable, trop désirable, et je l'aimais.

C'est ainsi que commença notre fuite, et ce fut le début de la fin.

Je l'emmenai d'abord dans mon refuge. C'était petit et sombre, mais au moins c'était chaud et confortable, et il y aurait à manger pour mon ange déchu. Il se sustenta peu. Son estomac, habitué à la famine, ne pouvait s'emplir comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais il mangea, et dans ses yeux brillait l'ombre d'une lueur que je connaissais bien.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit dans mes bras et je le veillai de mon mieux. Je ne me lassais pas de le serrer contre moi, de dessiner du bout des doigts ses sourcils fins, ses taches de rousseur et les innombrables cicatrices qui marquaient son corps. Il eut plusieurs cauchemars, mais j'étais là pour l'apaiser. J'aurais simplement voulu être là plus tôt.

Nous passâmes plusieurs jours ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à nous réconforter mutuellement. Nous parlions peu, mais nos regards disaient tout. Lentement, il reprit ses couleurs, son appétit, son sourire que j'aimais tant. Lentement, je pris l'habitude de vivre au jour le jour, de savourer l'instant présent plutôt que de craindre l'avenir. J'avais suffisamment de réserves de nourriture pour plusieurs semaines, et en dernier recours il y avait la magie.

Je n'osais pas l'embrasser. Nous vivions de contacts innocents et cela nous suffisait. Je ne voulais surtout pas être repoussé. Mais notre promiscuité me rassurait. Il ne me détestait pas.

Puis, vint le moment où je sus que nous devions changer de train de vie.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. L'arrivée du printemps inhabituellement silencieux ? L'absence de va-et-vient autour de ma cachette ? Peu importe. Ce matin-là, il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de désastre. Et je ne tenais absolument pas à ce que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête.

J'avais été imprudent en croyant que le paradis secret que j'avais découvert résisterait aux fouilles méthodiques du ministère.

Nous fîmes nos bagages en vitesse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Nous effaçâmes toute trace de notre présence, puis nous nous enfuîmes sans hésiter. J'avais comme but de nous conduire dans une de mes vieilles cachettes, l'une de celles qui ne serait pas suspectée avant un bon moment et qui nous permettrait de reprendre notre vie commune.

Mais mon ange avait une autre idée en tête.

Sans un mot, les lèvres serrées, il prit ma main et transplana.

Nous atterrîmes dans une forêt couverte de neige. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'à Londres. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le petit rouquin qui avançait dans la poudre blanche avec détermination. Voilà, je n'avais plus qu'à me taire et à le suivre.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où nous nous trouvions.

Je lui faisais confiance. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser seul ! Plus jamais, oh non. J'étais bien déterminé à le garder avec moi, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien arriver. Même si j'étais confronté à un dragon en furie, je ferais tout pour le sauver.

En l'occurrence, c'est ce qui se produisit.

C'était une magnifique Norvégienne à Crête. Elle était aux abois, et son petit tentait de se cacher derrière elle. Elle m'aurait tué à coup sûr : j'avais malencontreusement approché sa tanière de trop près. Mais mon rouquin n'eut qu'à se planter droit devant elle et à la regarder. Et ce fut tout : la dragonne renâcla quelques secondes, projetant des nuages de vapeur un peu partout, puis elle se retourna lentement et s'en fut.

Il la connaissait, c'était évident. Il l'avait probablement soignée avant que la chasse aux dragons n'ait été permise autour du globe. Elle s'était souvenue de lui, l'humain qui ne l'avait pas blessée. Lorsqu'il me regarda, je remarquai que ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes.

De soulagement, m'assura-t-il. Il était soulagé de voir que l'une d'entre elles était encore en vie, que la race n'était pas encore éteinte.

Moi, j'étais soulagé de le voir pleurer, de voir que les sentiments qu'il contenait depuis tant d'années trouvaient enfin une porte de sortie. Notre situation était désespérée, mais s'il arrivait à reprendre goût à la vie, peut-être arriverions-nous à nous en sortir. Peut-être réussirais-je à le sauver, lui.

Après tout, sauver les gens, c'était mon métier, avant Sa victoire…

Nous avons suivi la dragonne. Près de sa tanière, l'entrée d'une petite grotte abandonnée était camouflée sous une épaisse couche de neige protectrice. À croire qu'elle n'attendait que nous. La Norvégienne à Crête nous laissa obligeamment nous y installer. Nous n'en sommes pas sortis depuis.

Il y avait un vieux lit au matelas moisi et quelques étagères. Il m'expliqua, un peu embarrassé, que les éleveurs vivaient parfois dans cette grotte pour rester près des troupeaux dont ils étaient les gardiens, autrefois. Avant les folies du ministère. J'avoue que tout ce qui m'importait, c'était sa sécurité. Je m'acquittai donc de bonne grâce de ce peu de confort, sachant que cette demeure était bien plus sûre que n'importe quel refuge que je pouvais lui fournir en ville.

Et puis, il y avait un endroit où dormir, un emplacement pour faire du feu, de la nourriture, nous étions tous les deux… et nous avions toujours la magie. C'était juste parfait.

J'étais songeur en fixant les flammes que nous avions allumé pour faire cuire notre repas. Il n'était plus habitué à se servir régulièrement de sa baguette, et ce comportement de quasi-Moldu m'amusait. Je le laissai faire. Je profitai évidemment de cette opportunité pour le regarder tout mon saoul. Et lorsqu'il se mit à rougit, je me fis un plaisir de lui sourire en dévoilant mes dents blanches et de me moquer gentiment de lui.

Mais ensuite, il était sortit se soulager, et je m'étais retrouvé seul dans la grotte. Et voilà pourquoi je contemplais le feu qui dansait plutôt que sa magnifique personne. Ce qui me tira de mes pensées ? Quelque chose de chaud et humide sur mon oreille. Plus précisément, une langue, suivie de lèvres, puis d'un mordillement de dents coquines.

Plus précisément encore, sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents.

J'étais au paradis.

Par ce simple attouchement, il venait de me faire savoir que mes années d'errance, d'abandon, de fuite loin de lui étaient pardonnées, oubliées. Que j'avais le droit de reconsidérer notre relation. Qu'il était à nouveau mien.

Mon ange. Mon lion au cœur de dragon.

Cette nuit-là se déroula comme un rêve. Nous avions tant à rattraper ! Son torse était plus musclé que ce dont je me souvenais. Ses mamelons, dressés par le froid, étaient adorables. Je me fis un plaisir de les réchauffer.

Entre mes lèvres, bien sûr.

Comme autrefois, je comptai ses taches de rousseur, et comme toujours, je perdis le compte dès que je lui retirai ses pantalons. Il avait quelques cicatrices de plus, mais rien qui ne pouvait particulièrement me surprendre. J'avais mon lot de cicatrices, moi aussi. Et j'aimais bien sentir la texture de sa peau à la fois soyeuse et rugueuse. C'était un plaisir pour les sens que de tenter de deviner, les yeux fermés, ce que je touchais.

Et lorsque j'avais les yeux ouverts, c'était un plaisir infini que de le voir se tordre de jouissance sous mes mains tremblantes, c'était un plaisir infini que d'admirer le contraste saisissant entre l'albâtre de ses membres et l'ébène des miens.

Nous prenions notre temps. Lentement, lorsque mes mains eurent parcouru son corps en son entier, ce fut le tour de mes lèvres, puis de ma langue. Son goût… j'avais presque oublié. Je me maudis. Comment avais-je pu abandonner ce mélange exquis de soleil, de musc, d'assurance et de timidité ? Mais j'avais la chance de me rattraper, de reprendre une partie du temps perdu.

Il était impatient. J'eus envie de rire, mais à ce moment, il prit les choses en main. Mon envie de rire s'éteignit immédiatement et je ravalai un gémissement de désir. Il avait très bien pris les choses en main. Je ne pouvais que capituler.

Ce que je fis avec plaisir.

À la lueur des flammes, il était encore plus beau, encore plus roux. Mon esprit déconcentré par les caresses expertes sur mon sexe n'arrivait pas à sombrer tout à fait dans la béatitude qu'il souhaitait me prodiguer. J'observais ses cheveux qui bouclaient sur ses tempes et j'admirais la façon qu'il avait de sourire sans tout à fait sourire, concentré sur sa tâche qui, ma foi, était bien agréable.

Puis, j'en eus assez. Pas de ses caresses, non ! Ça, jamais ! Mais de cette situation qui n'évoluait pas. C'était à moi de le rassurer, de le prendre sous mon aile et, en cette occasion, de le prendre sous moi. Avec douceur, je le retournai sur le lit et je le préparai lentement à l'intrusion de son intimité.

Au premier doigt, il gémit.

Au deuxième, il ondula impatiemment des hanches.

Au troisième, il gémit en réclamant plus.

Par le sperme prolifique de Merlin, ce qu'il était beau !!!

Mes mouvements de ciseau ne le satisfaisant plus, il se releva à demi et me jeta un regard si noir que je compris qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. J'utilisai ma baguette pour lubrifier mon sexe, car l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis était suffisamment sérieux pour le blesser sans cette précaution élémentaire. Puis, j'entrai en lui.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

Trop lentement à son goût, à en juger par le mouvement violent qu'il fit pour s'empaler de lui-même sur moi. J'eus un hoquet de plaisir. Lui de même. Nos mouvements s'accordèrent rapidement, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. La sueur qui luisait sur son corps et le mien ne devait rien au feu qui ronflait toujours joyeusement dans son cercle de pierre…

Était-ce les spasmes de l'anneau de muscles qui enserrait mon sexe au moment où vint l'extase ? Ou alors simplement parce que c'était lui ? J'ai une préférence pour la seconde hypothèse. Toujours est-il que la jouissance qui envahit mes sens au moment de la délivrance atteint des sommets jamais égalés.

Plus tard, il me confia qu'il en avait été de même pour lui.

Nous nous reposâmes un moment. Il reprenait son souffle, les yeux brillants, les cheveux agréablement ébouriffés, et il me regardait avec ce sourire, celui qui me faisait fondre. Il m'embrassa.

Puis nous recommençâmes.

Et encore.

Et en un temps record, le soleil était levé et nous, nous n'avions pas dormi. J'ai toujours cru que cet astre jaloux avait fait exprès d'accélérer sa course… Mais nous nous en moquions. Lorsqu'il remarqua la clarté, il ne fit que rire. Heureux, je l'imitai. Nous étions seuls au monde.

Cette situation dure depuis deux mois, maintenant. Nous filons le bonheur parfait. Bien sûr, il y a des jours où nous avons peur. Nous savons qu'ils finiront bien par nous retrouver, et qu'à ce moment, ils nous tueront. Harry n'a jamais laissé s'échapper ceux qu'il considérait comme des ennemis… Il n'y a qu'à voir de quelle façon atroce il a tué Voldemort ! Je ne plains pas l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout de même. Je ne suis pas compatissant à ce point. Mais quand je revois le sang… quand je réentends les hurlements… Ah, il avait bien caché son jeu, ce soi-disant héro… … …

Malgré tout, nous vivons au jour le jour, en gardant intacts notre amour et l'espoir que nous avons de voir naître un nouveau monde. Récemment, mon ange a parlé de rassembler les dragons survivants et d'en faire l'élevage pour préserver la race. Hagrid est toujours en vie, parait-il ; peut-être sera-t-il intéressé à nous aider. Il est impossible que tous ceux qui combattaient pour la lumière se soient retournés contre nous…

En attendant que nos plans se concrétisent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous cacher sous nos draps, dans cette grotte perdue au fin fond de la Norvège, et à attendre. De toute façon, nous sommes confortables, ici. C'est calme et nous ne manquons de rien.

Et puis, il y a plein de choses à faire, sous les draps…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si vous avez apprécié, une petite review me ferait le plus grand plaisir ! ;)**


End file.
